The invention relates to a spectrometer, comprising a housing for optical elements, an entrance slit and an exit slit and also relates to a box which serves as a support for the entrance slit and the exit slit for such a spectrometer.
Known spectrometers are found to have a drawback in that it is difficult to satisfy the increasingly more severe requirements imposed notably as regards resolution, even when the spectrometers have a comparatively heavy and expensive construction. It has also been found that in known apparatus often location hysteresis occurs, so that, for example, intricate handling and high temperature stability are required and frequent readjustment of the apparatus is necessary.